


The Only Way

by Moit



Series: Christmas cards 2010 [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Coercion, M/M, Master/Slave, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very disobedient Frodo must take his punishment from his Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovethosehobbits (tree1110)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree1110/gifts).



> For [](http://lovethosehobbit.livejournal.com/profile)[lovethosehobbit](http://lovethosehobbit.livejournal.com/) in her Christmas card

“Frodo, I don’t know why you make me do this.”

Frodo glared over his shoulder at Boromir as he rattled the chains around his wrists keeping him tethered to the wall.

Boromir sighed, walking forward. “It’s the only thing that keeps you in line, so we’ve got no choice.”

Frodo continued to glare as Boromir came forward, but the ring behind his front teeth kept him from speaking or closing his mouth. The only reason he was docile while Boromir fucked his face was because he got to stare at the Ring swinging from the delicate chain around Boromir’s throat.


End file.
